


Tasting

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Menstruation Kink, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-10
Updated: 2012-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple story of Roxy indulging her girlfriend's kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bloody Valentine's](http://bloodyvalentine.dreamwidth.org/) Halloween 2012 fanworks fest.

Roxy felt the air of the room stretch and shift as nothingness suddenly became somethingness. 

"Hello, Calliope," she said without looking up, snuggling deeper into her pillows and blankets. 

"Roxy," Calliope said, kissing the back of Roxy's head, her body weight sinking the bed to one side. "I'm home."

"Mmm," Roxy said sleepily. "Missed you."

"I missed you as well, luv," Calliope said. Roxy giggled.

"I luv how you say 'luv'." 

"I _luv_ how you smell," Calliope said, then inhaled deeply and growled. 

"You and your kink," Roxy said, rolling onto to her back and spreading her legs as Calliope eagerly pulled the covers down. 

"It's so _human_ ," Calliope said, one claw lightly tracing the skin of Roxy's stomach just over the elastic of her panties. "I can't resist."

"Shh," Roxy said. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. Go ahead." 

Calliope tugged on Roxy's panties, eagerly removing them as Roxy wriggled cooperatively, spreading her legs so Calliope could nuzzle her public hair and teasingly lick her clit. Calliope pinched the little bundle of flesh between the forks of her tongue and Roxy whined, high and loud.

"Oooooh Callie!" Roxy said as Calliope's tongue pulled at her, making her shiver and buck against Calliope's iron tight grip on her hips. Calliope stopped the torture, instead licking her way down and spreading Roxy's labia. She caught the string of Roxy's tampon between her teeth and tugged. Roxy inhaled sharply as it slid free, wriggling when Calliope let her go and leaned off the bed to drop it into the trash before returning. Calliope began to flick her tongue around Roxy's entrance, getting close but never pushing inside. Roxy pushed up with her hips, trying to egg Calliope on. 

"You're eager tonight," Calliope said, voice the deep rumbling growl it always turned into when she was too distracted by arousal to concentrate on turning it into her higher "feminine" sound. 

"Sensitive," Roxy said. "You know how I get."

"Yes," Calliope said, the sibilant a dragging hiss. "I do." 

"Oh!" Roxy let out as Calliope's tongue pushed in. "Ah yes, that's good. Please, fuck me with it."

Calliope obeyed, pushing deep over and over. She squeezed the forks of her tongue together as she thrusted her way in and spread them as she withdrew. The sensation made Roxy squirm. She hitched one leg up and over Calliope's shoulder and then the other, the broadness of them making Roxy struggle to get leverage while spread that wide. But she was always ambitious and managed to dig her heels in to rock her hips up into Calliope's tongue fuck. 

"You taste so good," Calliope said, chasing a trickle of blood that she had missed at first. "All the time, but especially like this." 

"Thanks?" Roxy said. Calliope laughed, a deep bass chuckle. She tickled the inside of Roxy's left thigh with her claws, making the other girl squirm. 

"Pretty," Calliope said before going back down. Roxy felt a bit like she was being fed off of, she wondering if Rose's vampire girlfriend like doing the same thing. She was sure that even if she did she couldn't be halfway as good at it as Calliope, whose tongue was so thick and long and twisted inside, feeling its way until it hit Roxy's g-spot and made her shout. 

"There!" Roxy said, as if her reaction wasn't completely transparent. "Yes, just like that. Hard, please hard." 

Calliope growled, the rumbling vibrating her tongue inside Roxy as she followed Roxy's command. Roxy squeezed her thighs together, holding Calliope in place while gripping the sheets in her fists. 

"Ah! Callie!" Roxy gasped, trying to move. Calliope caught her hips, holding her tight again with her fingers flat, being mindful even like this of not sinking her claws into Roxy. It didn't take much more until Roxy was coming and Calliope pulled her tongue free, flicking the tips over Roxy's clit as she shuddered her way through it. 

"Good?" Calliope asked, lifting Roxy's legs off her shoulders and stretching them back out on the bed, rubbing Roxy's thighs lightly to help her get rid of the cramps from the position. 

"Yes," Roxy said. "Yeah, that was good."

"I'm glad," Calliope said. She laid back and let Roxy curl up on her side. It was quite impossible to do it the other way around because of Calliope's bulk.

"Missed you," Roxy said, leaning in. Calliope opened her mouth and let Roxy kiss her, careful around the fangs. 

"So," Calliope said when Roxy pulled away, licking the sticky remnants of blood off her lips. "How long until you can go again?"


End file.
